


i don't want your pity (i just want someone near me)

by seekrest



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: (but also needs therapy and maybe some jail time), (sort of), F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wandavision Spoilers 1x09, and wanda deals with the consequences of her actions, canon nudged to the left, its just me and my whims now, the one where monica gets agency, the show is called wandavision but Monica is the most interesting character how about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: Monica takes a deep breath, watching as Wanda walks back towards the center of town square. She straightens her shoulders, keeping watch as the people of Westview stare at Wanda with varying degrees of fear and anger.They have every right to be, Monica thinks as Wanda comes closer to her-- her hood pulled up before she comes to a stop a few feet in front of her.“How are you?” Monica asks not unkindly, knowing that even if Wanda had done this to herself-- that she still must be reeling from having to watch her partner and her children disintegrate in front of her.It didn’t excuse it, it would never excuse it-- the pain that Wanda had inflicted, the assaults and insults that Monica has endured from trying to save Wanda this entire time-- but Monica wasn't like Hayward.Her mother had raised her to be better than that.
Relationships: Monica Rambeau/Jimmy Woo, Wanda Maximoff & Monica Rambeau
Comments: 36
Kudos: 83





	i don't want your pity (i just want someone near me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a Wall of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593530) by [seekrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest). 



> WANDAVISION FINALE SPOILERS
> 
> To no one's surprise, I have a lot of thoughts about Wandavision and how I feel they missed the landing. Wanda went through a **lifetime** of trauma but I... do not vibe at all with this white feminism girl boss hot take that because of said loss, she was justified and valid. She did real harm to real people and for once-- for _once_ \-- I'd like the MCU to acknowledge that. 
> 
> This is also just me fulfilling my deepest whims to having Monica have her day in the sun because she deserves it. And if that involves a little flirting with Jimmy Woo than GOOD FOR HER.

Monica takes a deep breath, watching as Wanda walks back towards the center of town square. She straightens her shoulders, keeping watch as the people of Westview stare at Wanda with varying degrees of fear and anger.

 _They have every right to be_ , Monica thinks as Wanda comes closer to her-- her hood pulled up before she comes to a stop a few feet in front of her. 

“How are you?” Monica asks not unkindly, knowing that even if Wanda had done this to herself-- that she still must be reeling from having to watch her partner and her children disintegrate in front of her. 

It didn’t excuse it, it would never excuse it-- the pain that Wanda had inflicted, the assaults and insults that Monica has endured from trying to save Wanda this entire time-- but Monica wasn't like Hayward.

Her mother had raised her to be better than that. 

“Not great,” Wanda says, face forming a grim smile. “But I’ve been through worse.”

Monica smiles at that, if only because she’s not sure what the appropriate response would be as Wanda continues, “I’m sorry.”

Monica listens, feeling the sincerity in Wanda’s voice as she says, “For all the pain I caused.”

Monica takes a deep breath, empathy and compassion flowing through her just as her newly formed powers still flow through her bloodstream as she says, “I know.” 

She wants to tell Wanda that she understands her, that if given the opportunity, she’d do the same thing-- the ache and the grief she feels of losing her mom filling her up like a black hole that will never be covered. 

But Monica also knows that would be a lie-- a kind one maybe but a lie nonetheless. Not when Maria Rambeau had taught her daughter to push through to the other side of whatever life takes her-- to take the wins and the losses and the heartache and the joy of life and do the best with what you have, that when you can do better to _be_ better.

Monica wants to comfort Wanda but she also knows that to comfort her in this way would only serve to harm her further, to give her an excuse and a justification that her mother _also_ taught her never to give when someone knowingly does you wrong. 

“I don’t understand this power,” Wanda says, nodding a few times, “But I will.” 

Monica nods, the sirens of police and military getting closer to them. 

“We will,” Monica says, taking a step forward-- seeing Wanda eye her warily. She can recognize a flight risk when she sees one, knows first-hand what it was like to be on the other hand of Wanda’s rage and power. 

But Monica also knows that it would be irresponsible to let Wanda leave. Hayward might be a dick but he isn’t the one who created SWORD.

Maria Rambeau was and Monica, her daughter and her legacy in more ways than one, wouldn’t do her mother the disservice of allowing someone as dangerous and as vulnerable as Wanda to leave like this. 

“ _We_ will,” Monica repeats as the sirens get louder, cars coming up behind her as she puts a hand up, “but you know I can’t let you leave here.”

“You think you can stop me?” Wanda asks, but there’s no malice in it-- just exhaustion, emptiness and grief, the only hint of red in her eyes being that of a woman who had cried for the magical manipulations of a family having disappeared right in front of her. 

“No,” Monica says truthfully, if only because she doesn’t know the full extent of her powers just yet, “But I don’t think I have to.”

Monica can hear the cars pulling behind her, coming to a stop as agents get out of their car. She extends one hand behind her in a staying motion, holding out her other hand to Wanda.

“Let us _help_ you,” Monica says, watching as Wanda looks down to her hand then back up to Monica. 

It might be more than Wanda deserves, if Monica was anywhere near as callous as Hayward. But she wasn’t, just as her mother wasn’t-- thinking of all the times that she extended herself and SWORD for any and everything that Carol ever needed.

Monica had grated against that as she got older, wondering why her mom would ever continue to give Carol chance after chance when she’d done almost nothing to make up for the way she’d use them and then leave. 

She gets it a little more than she ever did, to stare down power right in front of you and not see that but see humanity, see the hope of what a person could be. 

Wanda had tortured these people for weeks, this wasn’t something that Monica would be able to ignore or forgive-- but she could try and help, seek justice and recompense, in whatever form that may take. 

It’s something that Wanda seems to recognize for herself, correctly guessing that her own apology hadn’t been just words when she nods once before putting her hands up-- hearing the sharp inhale of people around her only for Wanda to put them on top of her head as she kneels down. 

As a few agents rush forward, Monica knows just as well as Wanda does that she could easily overpower them-- could transform herself into whatever she had become just moments before and fly off without another word. 

But Monica sees it in Wanda’s eyes-- repentance, acceptance, grief-- an acknowledgement of a lesson that her own mother had taught her years and years ago. 

_When you know better, do better_. 

As Wanda is taken into custody, the two of them sharing quick smiles before Wanda is whisked away, Monica thinks that maybe if Wanda herself can recognize that, then maybe there was hope for her after all. 

“...evidence collection can begin at the hardware store, Miguel. Let’s move,” she hears a familiar voice say, turning to it. 

She smiles when she sees him, walking towards Jimmy who looks up to her and smiles back as he says, “Monica.” 

It’s the first time they’ve seen each other since the day she drove into the Hex, the memory of their conversation the night before coming back to her.

“Authority looks good on you, Jimmy,” Monica says with a smirk, folding her arms as she walks closer to him.

Jimmy smile somehow grows even brighter, that little tug in Monica’s gut from before making itself known as he laughs, “Could say the same for you, Captain.” 

Monica’s smile grows tighter, a knowing look in Jimmy’s eye as the two of them watch as Wanda gets put into a SWORD vehicle-- Jimmy turning back to Monica as he says, “Told you I was right.” 

“About?” Monica says, her eyes still on Wanda who looks resigned as the car door is slammed shut, only to focus back on Jimmy when he says, “About you.”

Monica holds his gaze for a beat, seeing the smile on Jimmy’s face and hint of something more in his eyes when he says, “I trusted that you would figure this out.” 

Monica glances down, smirking as Jimmy continues, “Captain Rambeau saving the day.”

“You’re something else, Jimmy,” she says with a laugh before looking back up at him, his grin making her feel that same spark of electricity that it had that night in the humvee. 

_"Right_ , you mean. I’m right, it’s okay. It’s a new sensation for me too,” he says, Monica laughing again as people continue to mill about-- a reminder for Monica despite the flutters in her stomach and the glee that she inexplicably feels that they’re here to solve a problem and not just flirt all day as she asks, “Where’s Darcy?”

“I’m… not sure actually,” Jimmy says as the two of them look around, “Probably getting coffee or something. I don’t know. I don’t think she’d ditch us.”

“No,” Monica says, even her brief time in knowing Darcy confirming that as, “not when the real work’s about to begin.’

“You’re right about that. My boss is going to have a _field day_ when he hears about all of this,” Jimmy says, Monica wondering to herself who _was_ her boss now-- if Hayward getting carted off by FBI agents was any indication that things were about to change at SWORD. 

“Captain Rambeau.”

Monica and Jimmy both turn to an agent that Monica doesn’t recognize, a grim smile on her face as she says, “They’re asking for you in the theater.” 

“Speaking of real work…” Jimmy says as Monica nods in acknowledgement to the agent, turning back to Jimmy. 

“Never ends,” she says, chewing the inside of her cheek and debating whether this was the appropriate time to unpack this… thing that was between them when Jimmy once again proves that he’s on the same wavelength, taking a step forward as he says, “Monica?”

“Yes?” She asks with a smirk, Jimmy’s smile growing fonder as he says, “After your debrief, you want to… maybe go get some coffee sometime?”

“For all that real work?” Monica asks lightly, seeing the sincerity in Jimmy’s eyes as he replies, “Something like that.”

“Captain,” the FBI agent prompts once more, Monica smiling to herself and thinking that if there was anything to be gained out of this week and a half of bizarro magic hell created because a woman lost her partner, that a date wasn’t that hard to wrap her head around. 

“I’d like that,” Monica says, feeling that same spark between them once again as Jimmy’s smile deepens, hearing and feeling the hope in his voice as he nods to her once more.

“Can’t wait.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Scream about the MCU with me on [tumblr](https://pursue.solitude.tumblr.com).


End file.
